Laki Olietta vs. Unnamed Girls
Laki Olietta vs. Unnamed Girls is a fight between Fairy Tail Mage Laki Olietta and four unnamed girls. Prologue After the Miss Fairy Tail contest started, Evergreen, a member of Fairy Tail, turned all of the contestants into stone. Soon after, Laxus Dreyar and the rest of the Thunder God Tribe arrive at Fairy Tail. Freed Justine and Bickslow start to explain the rules, to all the Mages of Fairy Tail, of a game to see who is the strongest and the last survivor wins.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Page 13-18 Evergreen tells everyone, that if they want the contestants to be turned back to normal they would have to defeat the Thunder God Tribe and Laxus in the battle of Fairy Tail within 3 hours or they would be turned to sand. Laxus and the rest of the Thunder God Tribe disappear from the building and the rest of the Fairy Tail Mages run out of the guild to defeat Laxus and his team and save the contestants from being turned to sand.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Page 3-7 Numerous battles spring up at the same time throughout the town of Magnolia and the townspeople discuss the ruckus Fairy Tail is making. Suddenly, Vijeeter breaks through a wall, startling the townspeople and fights with Nab Lasaro. Then, Warren and Max also begin to fight in front of the townspeople, While Max Alors and Warren Rocko continue their battle, Macao Conbolt and Wakaba Mine begin to argue, at the same time Alzack Connell and some unnamed Fairy Tail Mages begin to battle, Laki Olietta and some unnamed girls, begin their battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Page 3-4 Battle Somewhere in the town of Magnolia, four unnamed girls ask Laki Olietta about her sudden change in style. One of the girls then tells her that it looks slutty while another one asks her if she is gunning for the Miss Fairy Tail contest. Laki says that all she did was cut her hair, and now there is a fuss and then calls herself a bad girl. The four girls tell Laki that now they are mad. Laki, without any problem, beats all of the girls.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 43 :The details of the rest of the battle are also unknown. Aftermath Through the status report, Natsu Dragneel, Happy, and Makarov see the winners of the match. Makarov then says that those fools should stop it. Natsu says that he wants to join the battle but he can't because of Freed's runes. Now there are only 42 combatants remaining.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Pages 6-9 Reedus Jonah, sent to Porlyusica house by Makarov, on his way encounters Freed Justine, one of the Thunder God Tribe members, who says that Laxus made it quite clear, the battle ground is Magnolia and no one can escape. Freed tells Reedus that if he is a Mage, then he should fight. However, Reedus is taken down easily by Freed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Pages 10-12 References Navigation